Flower Angle
by Rizuki V.I
Summary: rizu ngeblank bikin summary. Dibaca saja ne. Fic RP pendek pertama harap di respond baik. Yang tidak suka tak masalah. Yang suka ? Hayoo di nilai ! :D


"FLOWER ANGLE"

SUMMARY : Aku rela jika harus menjadi 'sebuah bunga' jika itu akan membuatmu bahagia.  
"aku mencintaimu yixing, walau kutahu akhirnya kita tak akan bersama ….".  
Sebuah pengorbanan tulus yang berbuah penyesalan.  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance and Angst, maybe.  
warning : boys x boys, OOC, typos and other problem.

'to biggest happy in your heart.'

Don't like ? don't read !

Pov of suho

Pagi ini sungguh cerah. Aku pun mulai beranjak dari peraduanku hanya untuk menatap matahari yang bersinar sangat cerah. Sekilas aku mengingatnya. Mengingat sosok pujaan hatiku. Namun sayang. Beberapa hari ini entah kenapa ia seakan menghindar dari ku. Dan aku melihat pula ia mulai mendekati seorang namja yang ku tahu merupakan keturunan langsung dari seorang 'Lucifer'.

Mengapa aku tahu ?  
sebab aslinya aku seorang malaikat.

Awalnya aku hanya menganggap mereka berteman seperti biasa. Sampai malam itu tiba. Malam dimana terakhir kali melihat separuh hidupku yang memutuskan ikatan takdir.

Flashback

"yixing…ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya?" ucapku selembut mungkin menggenggam tangannya. Aku mencoba sekuat mungkin tidak terbawa emosi saat melihat seringai mengejek dari pria Lucifer yang bernama Wu Yi Fan.  
"a-aku…hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku mendapat kabar dari kris bahwa kau berselingkuh dengan serang pria bernama D.O kyungsoo." Ucap lay dengan air mata yang masih setia menetes dari mata indahnya. Aku terkejut mendapat fitnahan itu. Siapa itu D.o kyungsoo ? sungguh aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu bahkan dekat dengan nya.  
"Yixing, dengar. Sungguh aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Sebegitu percayanya kau dengan kris ketimbang dengan pacar mu sendiri ?" Tanya ku sambil memandang Yixing yang hanya tertunduk dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.  
"hiks…mianhe. Aku Tidak bisa bertahan lebih jauh lagi suho. Gomawo karena selama ini telah mau hidup bersama ku" lay perlahan mundur dan bisa kulihat ia berlalu pergi dengan tangan kris yang memeluknya erat.  
Apa-apa an ini ? kenapa aku harus mendapat jalan takdir seperti ini ?. dapat kurasakaan perlahan air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan mulai tak dapat di bendung. Sungguh aku sangat kecewa dan juga terluka. Aku rasanya ingin membalas denndam dan membunuh iblis itu namun aku tahu itu tak menyelesaikan masalah. Aku pun mendongak kelangit. Mencoba memejamkan mata dan menenangkan hati ku yang terus terkikis gelombang air bah penderitaan yang amat sangat terasa ngilu dan perih.  
"jika ini jalan takdirku…biarkan sekali lagi aku melindunginya. Tuhan, ini adalah permintaan ku yang terakhir" ucap ku dan mulai merentangkan kedua sayap putih ku saat sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan menerpa tubuhku.

Ya, walaupun ini terakhir, namun akan jadi kebahagiaanku untuk selamnya.

End flashback

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Entah benar atau tidak, aku melihat ada sekumpulan awan hitam yang tengah berdiam di atas sebuah bukit. Insting ku mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dan…

Membuatku menghilang….

Konyol bukan ? namun itu yang kurasakan. Firasat ku mengatakan ini adalah akhir tugas ku berada di muka bumi. Perlahan sepasang sayap putih muncul di punggungku dan aku mulai terbang menuju kearah bukit tersebut.

OooO

Beberapa menit setelah aku menapakkan kaki di bukit, aku langsung di suguhkan pemandangan yang sungguh…sangat membuat hati ku tertembus jarum takkasat mata. Di tengah lambang tentagram itu, aku melihat yixing yang terduduk dan apa itu ? banyak sekali bekas luka yang ada ditubuhnya. Yixing mendongak dengan mata sembab yang membulat sempurna.  
"suho…hiks…tolong aku hiks…mianhe…" ucapnya terisak dan aku rasa ia seperti tak bisa bergerak di karenakan luka memar di pergelangan kakinya.

CLAP…CLAP…CLAP…

Suara tepuk tangan siapa ini ? ah aku tahu. Ini tepuk tangan dari iblis yang sekarang mulai muncul dari balik pohon.  
"kau punya nyali juga ? dasar para malaikat" ucap kris dengan seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya dan mata yang menyala merah layaknya darah. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia pasti menjadikan yixing sebagai tumbal untuk ritual kekekalan hidupnya.

Cih, sungguh brengsek kau wahai iblis.

End of pov

"lepaskan dia atau kau akan menerima murka dan hukuman dari tuhan" ucap suho datar perlahan melangkah maju. Kris makin melebarkan seringai nya dan sedetik kemudian ia berada di belakang Yixing lalu menjambak rambut yixing kuat.

"ARGGGHHHH….JEBAL HIKS…sa-sakit kris hiks…." ucap yixing dengan air mata yang terus mengalir meringis tatkala jambakan di rambutnya makin kencang.

"cih. Ternyata manusia sepertimu mudah di tipu. Kau hanya termakan nafsu bodoh" ucap kris lalu melepas kasar jambakkannya  
"lepaskan dia. Aku memperingatkanmu sekali lagi" ucap suho makin mendekat. Sungguh ia tak tega melihat cintanya menderita secara fisik dan batin seperti ini.

Cukup suho yang merasakannya. Tidak untuk orang lain terutama cintanya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan ? memboyong ku ke neraka eoh ?" ucap kris meremehkan. Suho langsung tersenyum angelic.  
"jika itu bisa memusnahkan mu…" ucap suho menutup mata dengan sayap kembali melebar.  
"aku akan melakukannya" lanjut suho dan betapa terkejutnya kris saat melihat warna mata suho yang berubah keemasan.

'i-ini tidak mungkin. Dia…'batin kris kaget dan entah kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Dia melihat ada beberapa tulisan-tulisan yang melilit tubuhnya erat. Suho mulai menutup mata dan menuntaskan misinya dengan baik. Setelah ia menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya ia siap akan resiko yang menghadapinya.

'aku mencintai mu yixing' ucap hatinya mantap.

"Demi seluruh kententraman di muka bumi. Demi kesucian seluruh jagat raya yang kau ciptakan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tuhan, sucikan dan kirimlah seluruh iblis untuk kembali pulang kembali ke tempat yang telah kau tentukan" seketika langit memancarkan cahaya terang kea rah kris yang mulai menggeram merasa terbakar.

"Expect patronum" ucap suho mengarahkan tangannya kearah kris dan seketika cahaya yang begitu terang menerpa tubuh kris. Cahaya yang penuh dengan aura positif, kebahagiaan, kasih sayang dan…

Cinta…

"ARGGGHHHH….."dan perlahan tubuh kris lenyap di terpa oleh cahaya malaikat tersebut. Setelahnya, entah kenapa tubuh suho mulai lemah dan terkapar di tanah. Yixing yang melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai ambruk pun berlari tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebab pemandangan ini sungguh lebih sakit dari pada luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

"suho…gwenchana ?" ucap yixing memangkuh kepala suhao lalu menggenggam tangan suho yang entah kenapa begitu dingin.  
"yixing…." Lirihnya lemah. Suho tersenyum hangat sambil mengusap lembut pipi yixing. Yixing terus menangis. ia siap jikalau ia berpisah denga suho namun masih bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Namun yixing tak akan pernah sanggup melihat suho berpisah dengannya lebih jauh dalam artian meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia.

Yixing sangat tidak siap.

"aku mencintaimu yixing, walau kutahu akhirnya kita tak akan bersama lagi. Saranghe…." Ucap suho mencoba menghapus air mata di pipi berdimple yixing. Yixing memegang tangan suho erat.  
"hiks…nado saranghe suho…" ucap yixing mencium sekilas bibir dingin suho dan setelah itu hening. Nafas suho tak berderu. Genggaman tangan suho pada pipi yixing terlepas. Yixing membelalakan mata. Suho telah tiada….

"SUHO….HIKS….JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SUHO…." Teriak yixing memeluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya. Suho meninggal dalam keadaan tersenyum dan damai. Dan seketika ada sebuah cahaya terang menyinari suho. Reflek yixing mundur dan ia melihat sinar itu menutupi tubuh suho lama sekali dan setelah beberapa saat, langit kembali cerah dan yixing tak mendapati suho ada di depannya. Ia hanya mendapati sebuah bunga lili putih yang sangat indah. Lily of valley, bunga yang memiliki makna yang suci. Tetesan air mata bunda maria. Tapi bunga itu bukan sekedar lily, ini adalah….

'Flower Angle….'

"hiks…suho…saranghe…" lirih yixing mengambil kalung dengan berbandul batu safir. Batu lautan surga. Yixing menggenggam erat kalung tersebut sambil terus terisak.  
"kuharap…kau akan indah seperti bunga ini suho. Kau akan terus indah dan bahagia di sana. Di hadapan tuhan, kau akan menjadi makhluk yang mulia" lirih yixing mencoba tersenyum.  
"tunggulah aku suho. Aku berjanji akan membawa cinta kita menyusul mu kealam yang lebih abadi" ucap yixing sesaat memandang langit lalu tersenyum menatap bunga lily yang ada di depannya.

Jika harus menjadi sebuah bunga demi bahagia bersama mu.  
aku rela…  
sangat rela…  
biarkan aku terus berada disamping mu dan menjaga mu  
walau pun raga ku tak seperti dulu  
aku tak bisa lagi menggenggam tangan mu  
aku tak bisa lagi memeluk mu  
aku tak bisa lagi mencium mu  
namun satu hal yang harus kau tahu….  
aku masih bisa mencintai mu  
tak akan pernah berubah  
terus dan selamnya akan tetap seperti itu  
aku mencintaimu….

~THE END~

Apa ceritanya kurang ngefeel ? atau jadi aneh ? entahlah. Rizu menulis dengan mengolah ide-ide yang ada di otak rizu. Rizu juga mau bilang mohon bantuannya karena rizu baru sekarang berani berkecimpung di dunia RP. Ini karena paksaan kohai saya yang mengerikan kaya kuntilanak #di lempar panci. Gak kok, rizu mau sendiri cuma di dorong aja sedikit ama kohai pas kohai saya ngelihat fic RP yang bejibun di laptop Rizu.

Jadi, Beri saya review yang membangun.

Thanks you


End file.
